doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon/Doom (2016)
Pinky is the returning form of the classic Demon enemy in Doom (2016). They first appear in Argent Facility (Destroyed). In-Game Description UAC REPORT FILE: ZJC94UBY: These demonic animals are unnamed by those in Hell. They were colloquially named Pinkies, due to their unusual skin pigmentation, when first discovered by the Lazarus Project's Tethering Operation (MTC 2146/351). Their aggressive nature against the living is well documented. UAC REPORT FILE: YX7348LC: Pinkies will charge once their prey is detected, using a cortical bone plate that covers their face as a battering ram. They accelerate quickly but have limited control while charging. Their inability to stop quickly or turn makes them vulnerable to charging over ledges or into hard surfaces, stunning them. At close range, the Pinky has a significant bite which it will use to fend off attackers. They have limited visual perception and rely primarily on pheromone detection to locate enemies. The thinner skin on their flanks does not offer as much protection and should be considered a point of weakness. Gnawed carcasses of Pinkies have been extracted from portals, suggesting they are considered a delicacy in Hell. Appearance Unlike the Doom 3 Pinky, this version is more similar to the original Doom version. Like in the original Doom games, the Pinky is a large, pink, bulky, muscular boar-like beast with huge tusks that are used to bite and shred foes as well as during Glory Kills. It has similar beady, glowing eyes and a gaping maw filled with sharp fangs. The Pinkies seem to have a thick layer of armour on them, covering their backs, legs, arms, and foreheads. Their flesh is pink in colour, while the armour is a shade of reddish-pink with a knurled, almost chitinous appearance and ridged with tusk-like spines. Combat Analysis Pinkies are particularly ferocious and dangerous opponents, much tougher and far more aggressive than their classic counterpart with the ability to severely damage or outright kill players. The Pinky's main method of attack is to charge at the player in an attempt to ram them and follow up with highly damaging goring/biting attacks - their charging attack is always accompanied by a loud guttural snarling sound similar to a boar. The best way to defeat one is to attack its vulnerable, fleshy pink back with the Super Shotgun or simply use the Chainsaw. Pinkies can also be coaxed into charging and slamming against walls, stunning themselves briefly, or distracted with the Hologram to allow easy access to its backside. Due to the Pinky's heavily armoured body, the player should avoid attacking from the front, as it can take a great amount of damage before finally coming down. If forced to attack the Pinky from the front, the player should make use of the Gauss Cannon to quickly pierce its thick hide. Players should aim for the weak spot, its tail. A few shots from the Super Shotgun or either of the Combat Shotgun's mods will dispatch a Pinky easily. If timed right, the player should be able to make use of the double jump to go over the Pinky as it charges or boost to the side, though going over it is very tricky to time right and players should only attempt it if moving to the side does not seem available. Category:Doom (2016) monsters